MegaMan Battle Network: Awakening
by AWriterOfSomeThings
Summary: With Nebula gone, Lan and Megaman have settled back into their normal everyday lives. However, an e-mail from Chaud telling him to stop an Ex-Nebula navi causing some trouble leads to something even more dangerous... Takes place after BN5.


**A/N: So, several reasons I decided to write this story. I was pretty excited when I heard Zero was in Network Transmission, I'm sure many fans were, but I was pretty disappointed :( . He was pretty weak, especially when you compare him to his X counterpart (Note: I only played the games. I hear he is stronger in the anime). Even more disappointing than that, this was the only game he appeared in. When people found out Iris. EXE was in 6, I'm pretty sure many of them were hoping for a reappearance, and probably an intense battle between him and Colonel, but sadly, he did not make an appearance. Instead, we have Iris crushing on Lan and then dying... yeah, whatever. Overall Zero. EXE, was not that great, it probably would've been better if they didn't introduce him, especially since he's never mentioned ever again in any of the games. Those reasons, and several others, has led me to write this story.**

 **Also, what I'm about to say is really important... my story's universe will NOT be following the events of Network Transmission, more specifically, Network Transmission never happened in this story. Zero's origin will be completely different in this, and I mean completely different from the BN universe. There will be some or many similarities to the original version though.**

 **And, some more important information, this takes place after the events of BN 5. And in my story's universe, the two versions of the game are combined into one. Just imagine if Team Colonel/Team Protoman were one game. This also means the team was much larger during the events of BN 5, as the members of the team from both games were present in this universe. This also takes place before BN6.**

 **Oh, and everyone's stats are usually reset at the beginning of each game, that won't be the case here. It won't be as high as it can get in the game, but it won't be at the lowest level. Lan and Megaman will still have the NaviCust and the DoublSoul upgrades, or I might make it the Cross System... Is it called SoulCross? It's been a while since I played the sixth game.**

 **Lastly, I have one more thing to say about Zero, he will look like he does in Megaman Zero. I often thought his MMZ appearance would work as a NetNavi so... yeah. I didn't pick his X appearance, because it won't fit in the BN universe. And I know a lot of people didn't like his appearance in the BN world, but it isn't all that bad. It works very well with what they were going for with their version of Zero. And as for his Z-Saber, in your search engine type Zero Mythos CD cover, that is what it will look like, he will also have the sheathe. I picked it cause it looked cool. I would've picked this as his appearance in the story cause... well it looks really cool. But it looks too robotic, just like his X series appearance, so I didn't think it would work for the BN universe. But I liked the Z-saber and sheathe in this picture, so I made those what his look like.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman or any characters from this series... I really don't.**

* * *

It was a rather normal day for Lan and Megaman. They went to school, talked with their friends, netbattled Dex and Gutsman a couple times, talked with their friends some more, then went on home, where Megaman pestered Lan into doing his homework. All in all, it was a pretty normal day for the pair. That is until...

BEE-BEE-BEEP

"You have e-mail Lan." Megaman informed his NetOp.

"Who's it from and what does it say?" Lan asked.

"It's from Chaud. It says: 'Lan, Me and Baryl are currently busy with a special assignment, but we were informed that an Ex-Nebula navi is causing some trouble in ACDC area 3. We need you and Megaman to check this out, it may end up being nothing, but we don't want to take any chances. As it involves Nebula, we decided to hand this task to you two...' ...Lan, we should go check this out."

"Yeah, we should... Beats doing homework." Lan whispered that last part, as he grabbed his PET. "Jack in! Megaman, Execute!" He jacked Megaman into the net through his PC.

"Okay Megaman, let's go!"

"Right!"

* * *

Some time later, and they arrived at their target location.

"Do you see anything Mega?"

Megaman looked around, he didn't see a navi causing problems.

"Nothing yet Lan."

"Is there anyone you can ask?"

They both looked around for anyone to ask, but the area was strangely abandoned. Lan did however, spot a Mr. Prog.

"Megaman, that program there."

"Where...? Oh, I see him. I'll go get some info from him."

Megaman ran over to the program and, tapping it on its shoulder (I'm sure they have shoulders), he asked.

"What's going on here?"

The program turned to him and said.

"For your own safety, please evacuate the area. Officials are currently taking care of a criminal navi."

"Megaman..."

"I know Lan. We were sent to help in taking care of this navi. Please tell us where he is."

"Very well, head in the direction of Oran area 1 and you'll come across him."

"Thank you." Megaman gave his gratitude to the program, before running off to find this navi.

As they were getting closer, they could see flashes of light from the battle taking place. Fearing something bad could happen Megaman sped up his pace. Arriving at the place they'd fought Blizzardman at.

Megaman approached three Official navis who were currently resting on one knee, due to the damage they sustained.

"Are you guys alright!?" His voice coated with worry.

They all turned to look at him, and were about to tell him to leave, until they noticed who it was.

"We're fine." One of them replied. "Just a little banged up. This guy is a tough one."

"Who is it?"

However, before any of them could answer him, a hole opened up in the ground, and out of the hole came... Shademan. EXE. To say the netbattling duo were shocked was an understatement.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Lan Hikari and Megaman. EXE." Shademan greeted them, as he threw the body of another navi down next to them.

"But... but we deleted you!" Lan roared.

"You can never truly delete me." Shademan heartily laughed.

"Why are you doing this!?" Megaman questioned.

"Oh, just to draw out the brats who tried to destroy me, so I can have my revenge."

"Fat chance trying, we already beat you once, we'll just do it again!"

"Oh, but I think you'll find... I've become a whole lot stronger." Shademan hissed.

"It doesn't matter how strong you get, me and Megaman will always win!"

"Right!" Turning to the Official navis, Megaman said. "We'll handle this, you guys jack out."

"O-okay!" With that, they all jacked out.

"Megaman! Battle routine, set!"

"Execute!"

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Shademan laughed.

Megaman sent four normal and one charged shots of his MegaBuster at Shademan. Shademan simply lifted his hand, catching the four normal shots, then twirled out of the way of the charged shot. He then threw the four energy pellets, now combined into one, at Megaman. Megaman jumped back, dodging the attack.

"He can do that!?" Lan shouted out.

"Lan, focus on the battle!"

"R-Right!" Lan grabbed a battlechip and... "Megaman, I'm sending you chip data!" Inserted the chip into his PET.

Megaman jumped back, activating the chip data... BstrSwrd. In the next instant, his arm transformed into a sword. Unlike the other sword battlechips that would only last for a set amount of time, BstrSwrd would remain active until Megaman activated another battlechip or he dispelled the effects.

"Cut him down Megaman!"

"Right!"

Megaman dashed forward at Shademan, bringing his sword down in an overhead slash, Shademan flew to the side avoiding the strike. At an incredible speed, Megaman spun around swinging the sword horizontally across his chest, however, he dodged this as well by floating back several feet. Megaman charged forward, attempting to stab through his chest, but Shademan spun around the blade, swiping his clawed hand toward Megaman as he did so. Megaman brought his sword up meeting the strike, being pushed back several meters in the process.

Shademan charged Megaman, forcing him to go on the defensive. Shademan used his right hand, trying to swipe at Mega's head, Megaman dodged the attack by falling into a crouch. In this crouching state, he pushed off the ground, performing a jumping uppercut. The attack connected with Shademan's chin, however, the attack only caused his head to shoot upwards.

Shademan slowly brought his head back down to look at Megaman, a large grin on his face the whole time. He swiped at Megaman again, the attack was again blocked with Megaman's sword, pushing him back several meters again.

"Lan, he's gotten a lot stronger!"

"Don't give up Megaman!" Lan shouted, downloading another battlechip into Megaman.

Megaman couldn't help but smile when he saw what the chip data was.

"What's so funny child?" Shademan hissed.

"Why don't you come over here and find out!" Megaman taunted... and it worked.

Shademan charged Megaman at an incredible speed, but Megaman remained unmoving. Shademan came closer and closer, yet Megaman still did not move. Shademan threw his hand forward in his attempt to tear Megaman in half. However, Megaman spun around him, his sword disappearing and reforming back into his arm. A new weapon appeared in his hand... GunDelEx. Before Shademan could escape from the range of the weapon, Megaman unleashed it's full power on him.

"ARGH!" Shademan screamed in pain at the massive amount of damage he took from the sunlight beam the weapon shot at him.

Being a Darkloid, sunlight weapons were like poison to him. Shademan quickly moved out of the beam, and escaped several meters away from Megaman. Megaman released the weapon, allowing it to disappear, his arm then formed into the MegaBuster. Megaman dashed toward Shademan, charging his buster as he did so. When he was upon him, he pushed the buster up against Shademan's chest and released the energy blast, causing Shademan's body to fly a large distance away.

"I... I... I will end you!" Shademan roared as he flew at Megaman.

"Megaman, end this now!"

"On it!" Megaman shouted back, dashing toward Shademan.

Megaman activated the Mega Class chip data... NeoVari. His arm changed into a glowing, magical sword. As the two passed each other, they both swiped with their weapon, Megaman with his sword and Shademan with his clawed hand. As they landed their passing attack, something flew into the air, landing on the ground between the two.

"GAHHH!" Shademan screamed in pain.

What landed on the ground between the two, was a clawed hand. The hand sat there for several seconds, before glowing and fading away.

Megaman turned, his sword disappearing and his hand turning into his MegaBuster. He shot five pellets at Shademan, but Shademan simply swatted each pellet away as if they were flies. He then pointed his palm toward Megaman and...

"Red Wing!"

Three bats went flying straight at Megaman. Megaman jumped back trying to avoid them, but they were locked onto him, and thus, followed him. Megaman aimed his buster at them and released several shots at them, destroying them all. He looked at Shademan who was in no condition to continue fighting.

"I will have my revenge children." Saying so, Shademan threw his arm and wing in front of his face, getting ready to warp away.

"Megaman stop him! Don't let him get away!"

However, Shademan was too far away.

"I can't get to him in time Lan! I can't stop him!"

Shademan gave a loud hearty laugh before...

"GRAHH!" A loud roar caused everyone to look around. In the next instant, Shademan's body was sliced in half. He screamed in pain as his body began to explode, shining a blinding light as it did so.

"Protoman!? Colonel!?" Megaman called out, however, the figure before him was not that of either of them. "Who are you!?" Megaman questioned the figure, but a growl was all he got in response.

What he saw was a glowing, purple, ghost like navi, with long hair and a sword. Its arm however, wasn't the sword. The sword was something separate from its body.

The ghost like navi raised its sword, pointing the tip at Megaman, challenging him to a fight. It then dashed at him with great speed. Megaman almost didn't have time to react when the blade came thrusting toward his head, however, he managed to roll out of the way. The navi immediately turned and dashed toward Megaman again, giving him no time to rest, it horizontally slashed it's sword at him. Megaman dodged it by jumping high into the air, and to his surprise, the navi followed him up there as well. The navi came closer, and right before he slashed...

"Megaman, now!" Lan shouted.

"Right!" Megaman activated the battlechip data Lan had sent to him.

As the navi slashed at Megaman, a huge shield appeared before him, it was the battlechip... Guard3. The attack was reflected back toward the navi at 75% the damage... or it should have been. Megaman's body was thrown to the ground with great force, leaving a small crater in it's wake. And the navi? The attack didn't phase it in the slightest.

"Megaman, are you okay!?"

"Y-yeah... I think so. This thing is really strong."

"Well get ready, I think it's ready for another round. I'm sending you more battlechips." Saying so, Lan loaded three battlechips into Megaman.

"Got it!"

The navi landed, dashing towards Megaman the instant its feet hit the ground. Megaman used the battlechip data, Hi-Cannon, shooting it straight at the navi. Strangely, the navi made no effort to dodge the attack. What was even weirder, the energy bullet passed through the navi bringing no harm to it.

"Megaman, dodge!"

Megaman jumped to the side as the navi's sword sliced down at where he'd been standing only seconds ago.

"What the heck is this thing!?" Lan shouted.

"Lan, focus! It won't give us time to think!" Megaman said, as he dodged another swing from the navi's sword.

"Right! Sorry!" Lan quickly apologized, before issuing a command. "Megaman, wait for it to get close, then use it."

"Got it!" Even though Lan's command was vague, Megaman understood exactly what he meant. Such was the depth of their bond.

As the navi approached, Megaman used his MegaBuster to shoot energy pellets at it, but each pellet just passed harmlessly through the navi. When the navi arrived in front of him bringing its sword into a downward-diagonal slash...

"Now!"

Megaman activated his Mega Class battlechip... Guardian. A stone statue appeared in between the two fighters, the navi's sword striking it. And as soon as it was struck, it called down a bolt of lightning as punishment to the attacker. The navi's body was engulfed in lightning so bright that Lan and Megaman had to turn their eyes away for a second, something they noticed never happened before. When the light faded, they looked to where the navi had stood, and...

"What!?"

"No way!"

The navi stood there, completely unharmed. Nothing they did even scratched this thing. How would they even win? They couldn't. If they couldn't harm this thing, they couldn't win. The only thing to do, would be to jack out. However, before they could...

"Megaman, Guard!"

The navi swung its sword at Megaman again. Just before the attack connected, Megaman activated the Guard3 battlechip Lan had given him earlier. The navi's sword struck the shield, but instead of reflecting the damage, the navi's sword sliced through the shield, also striking a small part of Megaman's side. Megaman screamed in pain as he fell to his knees, holding his side as he did so.

"Megaman!"

Megaman looked up at the navi standing above him, ready to deliver the killing blow.

"Megaman, move!"

"I can't!"

"Megaman!"

Megaman closed his eyes as the navi brought its sword down, preparing himself for his end. That end however, never came. When he heard the loud *CLASH* he opened his eyes and saw...

"Protoman!"

Protoman stood in front of Megaman, blocking the navi's sword from hitting him.

"Come on Megaman, it isn't like you to give up." Protoman scolded.

"Cross Divide!" A familiar voice shouted, as the navi jumped back to avoid the slashing of an equally familiar sword.

"Colonel!"

"Looks like we made it just in time."

"Delta Ray Edge!" Protoman shouted, warping to three different locations around the navi and performing three slashes, before warping back to Megaman and Colonel. The navi however, blocked all three strikes.

"Chaud, Baryl, I thought you guys were on a mission!" Lan shouted

"You're looking at our mission." Chaud responded.

"You mean that navi... that's the special assignment you guys were on?" Megaman questioned.

"That thing isn't exactly a navi, but yes, that is the assignment all high ranking Officials have been working on." Baryl explained.

"What do you mean it isn't exactly a navi?"

"It's a complicated matter that we don't have the time to explain right now." Chaud told them before... "Protoman, Sonic Sword."

Protoman swung his sword three times, each swing sending a crescent blade toward the navi. It sliced through each of the crescent blades, destroying them. Protoman then dashed at the navi engaging it in a sword fight.

"Colonel, what's going on!?" Megaman asked.

"Like Chaud said, it's complicated, so here's the short simple explanation. Several of these things have been appearing all over the net lately. They are incredibly strong, and no attack can connect with them."

"But you guys-" Lan was cut off by Colonel's continued explanation.

"SciLab created a special program that allows us to attack these things. All the high ranking Officials were then tasked with destroying them. Me and Protoman were chasing after this one, and after a long difficult battle, we got the upper hand. It then proceeded to flee from us, and we chased it all the way here."

Megaman and Colonel looked over at the battle to see Protoman struggling against the navi. Colonel turned back to Megaman and said.

"I don't have time to explain anything further. Here, take this. Load the program in the NaviCust and you'll be able to help us out."

Colonel transferred the NaviCust piece to Lan's PET, rushing into the battle after. Lan sent battlechip data for a Recov 300 to Megaman, which he immediately used. And then...

"Megaman, if I boot up the NaviCust you'll be vulnerable..."

"It's fine Lan, they'll keep that thing distracted long enough for you to install the program."

"Okay, this will be quick." Lan said, booting up the NaviCust, sending Megaman into a deep sleep. After installing the program, he hit the run program rebooting Megaman. "How are you feeling Megaman?"

"Everything is all good." Mega replied.

"How long till all your systems are up and running?"

"Fifteen seconds."

Those were the longest fifteen seconds either of them lived through.

* * *

"Lan is loading the program into Megaman now!" Colonel informed everyone as he joined the battle. "We need to keep him safe while he's down!"

"Understood!" Protoman and Chaud replied.

Protoman dashed forward, slashing at the navi in a horizontal crescent arc. The navi jumped back dodging the attack, but Colonel appeared behind it slamming his sword down upon it. The attack held a massive amount of power within it, but the navi simply brought its sword up blocking the attack, the power of the strike formed a small crater beneath the navi's feet. The navi then placed its free hand on Colonel's chest, then used enough force to push him quite a ways away.

Protoman dashed forward, attempting to stab his sword through the navi's chest. The navi spun around the attack, causing Protoman to fly past it. Before Protoman's body got too far, the navi grabbed his long hair and pulled it back and to the ground, causing Protoman's back to slam into the ground. The navi then attempted to stab at him from above, but the blade was intercepted by Colonel's. After knocking away the navi's blade, Colonel punched it square in the face, pushing it back several meters. Colonel offered his hand to Protoman, which he accepted, getting back on his feet.

"Protoman, I'm sending battlechip data over." Chaud informed his navi.

"I'm doing the same Colonel." Baryl informed his navi.

"Understood!" Both of the navis replied.

Protoman rushed in at the navi swinging his sword at it. The navi brought its sword up to block the strike, and as soon as it blocked the strike, Protoman spun out of the way, Colonel right behind him firing off the battlechip M-Cannon. The navi used its sword to cut through the energy bullet.

Protoman appeared behind the navi, activating his battlechip... FighterSword. Protoman's sword was replaced by this one. This sword was stronger than his, but it only lasted ten seconds.

Protoman swung the sword at the navi, while at the same time, Colonel thrust his blade at it's head. The navi, stuck between the two, blocked Protoman's sword with its, and threw its hand in front of Colonel's. Protoman's blade was stopped, but the tip of Colonel's pierced its hand. As soon as the tip went through to the other side of the hand, Colonel was unable to push the blade through any further.

The navi gave a mighty roar, but then... a large energy pellet connected to it's body, throwing it back a large distance from the two swordsman. They looked to their side to see Megaman standing there, his MegaBuster aimed at where that thing had been just seconds ago. He then ran over to their side.

"Now that we're all here!" Baryl started.

"Let's destroy this thing!" Chaud finished.

"Right!" Lan and Megaman replied.

"Understood!" Protoman and Colonel replied.

After that declaration, the three operators sent their navis chip data.

Protoman dashed at the navi, his sword arm pulled back, ready to strike. As his form came close enough for the navi to strike, it slashed at him in a horizontal fashion. Protoman launched himself off of the ground, flipping over the navi, revealing Colonel who dashed in right behind Protoman. Colonel swung his sword down upon the navi, the navi took a sidestep dodging the attack. As it dodged the attack, it spun around just in time to see Protoman slashing his sword at it. The navi brought its sword up striking Protoman's sword, knocking it to the side. It spun around again to see Colonel attempting to stab it through the chest. It took one more step to the side to dodge the attack. It then dashed forward, attempting to slice Colonel in half as it did so. Colonel did his best to avoid the attack, but it still managed to hit part of his side, causing him to fall to one knee grunting in pain as he did. It then turned around, thrusting its blade forward at Colonel's back. Protoman dashed forward, intercepting the blade with his.

The navi pulled back its free arm to throw a punch at Protoman, however, before it could execute the attack, a large energy bullet connected with its back, causing it to fall to one knee. The energy bullet had originated from Megaman's MegaBuster. While the navi was in this vulnerable state, Protoman slashed his sword at its neck, but the navi managed to roll out of the way, ending up several meters from Colonel and Protoman, and several meters closer to Megaman. Getting back on its feet, the navi gave a mighty roar. The loud roar causing them to cover their ears.

"Megaman! Blast it!"

"Got it!"

Megaman activated his Mega Class battlchip... Super Vulcan. His arm transformed into a golden gatling gun. Pointing the gun at the navi, he released the energy bullets. The navi started slicing each bullet that would hit it. But in so doing, it left its back open to Protoman and Colonel.

"Colonel, now."

"Understood."

Colonel activated his battlechip data... M-Cannon. He released the energy bullet at the navi, striking its left arm... its sword arm, causing it to roar, whether or not that was a pained roar, they did not know. Its sword flew out of its hand from the attack, causing it to suffer more damage from the rest of Megaman's Super Vulcan.

"Colonel, charge in." Baryl ordered.

"Yes."

Colonel dashed to the navi's back, thrusting his blade at it. The navi, now without a sword, turned and grabbed Colonel's sword, holding it mere centimeters from its head. Colonel pushed and pushed, but the sword wouldn't budge.

"Megaman! Get it!"

"Right!"

Megaman dashed toward the navi as he activated his battlechip... Wide Sword. His arm changed into a sword with a triangle shape at the tip. Megaman swung his sword horizontally at the navi's neck. The navi caught Megaman's blade with its other hand, stopping it just centimeters from its neck. It then proceeded to give a deafening roar.

Protoman, now!"

"Understood!"

Protoman dashed forward, right behind Colonel, before launching himself in the air right above the navi, activating his Mega Class battlechip... NeoVari. His arm-sword was replaced by a glowing, magical sword. He activated another battlechip... Rock Cube. A rock cube appeared beneath his feet, he then pushed off the cube, launching his body toward the navi at an incredible speed.

The navi looked up just in time to see Protoman right above it, but it was too late for it to react. Protoman slashed at it as he landed. A long wound was visible from its right shoulder to its left hip. Colonel and Megaman jumped back to avoid the explosion about to occur.

"GRRRAAAHHHH!" The navi let out one last roar, as it exploded from the combined amount of damage it had taken.

They all held their arms in front of their eyes, shielding them from the blinding light. When the light subsided, the navi was gone, it was finally deleted.

"Huff huff... Now that we defeated that thing... huff huff... would you guys please tell us... huff huff... what's going on?" Megaman asked, panting from exhaustion.

Colonel and Protoman exchanged a glance when they heard that.

"Baryl, Chaud, what do we do?" Colonel asked.

"..."

"Guys?" Lan called out.

"I'm sorry Lan, but I think this is something your father should explain." Chaud told him. Then... "Protoman, jack out."

"Roger." Protoman replied before he jacked out.

"Chaud is right." Baryl agreed, "Colonel, jack out."

"Understood." With that, Colonel jacked out, leaving Lan and Megaman all alone.

"Something our dad should explain...? What's going on...?"

"Lan, let's ask dad what's going on."

"Yeah, I guess that's all we can do. Let's send him an e-mail asking if we can visit tomorrow so he can explain... if he will explain that is."

"Okay..."

* * *

"Tadashi... he's finally begun to awaken... the beast that was once... my brother..."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I recently started playing my MMBN games again. And then an idea for a story popped into my head, so I wrote it.**

 **Now, I'm sure you're all wondering about the glowing, purple, ghost like navi, you all thought was Zero, but you weren't sure. Well, you remember in X5 when Sigma creates the Zero virus, and the virus looked like a purple ghost like Zero, well there you go its just like that. A lot of this chapter was action. Like this whole chapter was a fight scene. But don't expect for there to be a lot of action in this story.**

 **Like I said earlier, imagine both Team Protoman and Team Colonel were one game. I won't be writing a fic like that, so you guys will have to use your imagination for all the scenarios, and how he encountered each member of the team. One would be, Princess Pride and Tesla Magnus joined forces to harvest magnometal, said magnometal causes Knightman to go berserk and attack Magnetman, because of this, Pride and Tesla are unable to shut off the drill. Lan and Megaman come to help Magnetman defeat Knightman and shut off the drill to save their friends. You guys just need to think up the rest of these scenarios... or someone could write a story of these two games as one, so everyone can read that and no one else has to try imagining it.**

 **I did change the effects of some of these chips, like sword battlechips only lasting a set amount of time except for BstrSwrd. I also took out chip codes.**

 **Now, I only played the games, I haven't really watched the anime. Well, I watched part of season one of the english dub all those years ago when it came on TV. But that was a long time ago, and I could only watch part of it because... actually I don't remember why. All I know is something happened making me unable to watch it anymore. And I have started a fresh play through of BN5 Team Protoman, that should help with writing... probably.**

 **I don't think this story will be very long. At the moment, I can't see it going pass ten chapters, but who knows, it may end up being longer. I'm going to write the next chapter to my other story next. I'm gonna try to alternate between the two. Like one chapter for this, then one chapter for the other, then this one again, etc.**

 **Well, that's it for this authors note. Hope you all enjoyed this little story.**


End file.
